


Your Brown Eyes [Alola]

by EPMaster



Series: Generations [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crushing, F/M, Its The Only Way To Progress The Plot, M/M, Oblivious Elio, Slightly Older Gladion, everyone is stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPMaster/pseuds/EPMaster
Summary: Elio just wanted to go on a pokèmon journey with his friend's where no mysterious figures appeared or deadly organizations wanted their heads or no mystical creatures would find their way into the human world. But, no, of course not!Elio is kidnapped by a member of the (not so) notorious Team Skull and if forced medically treat their citically wounded pokèmon. Of course romance ensues.





	1. It Starts With Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm making you guys wait a long time for the other fics to update, but I could not continue anything productive until I busted this one out, so please enjoy and feel free to comment and check out my other works.

_And he was like, “Merry Christmas Ron.”_

_Then the other guy was like, “Merry Christmas, Harry; and also, like, I love you bro.”_

_And he was like, “No way dude, I love you too. Now let's make out, and stuff.”_

_And he was like, “Let's do this man!”_

_*slorp* *slorp* *slorp*_

“That is definitely not how Harry Potter ended.”

“What, no, That's totally what happened.” Hau raised his hands to signal in some way that his authority over the subject was correct, “Like, in the end the wizard dude and the ginger like totally hook up right?” The raven haired girl scoffed at the claims made by her soon to be ex-best friend.

“Yeah, but I know my Harry Potter, and trust me the shit spewing out of your mouth will get you into some trouble and why do they sound like they're trying to devour each other, those are not normal kissing sounds,” she (un)gracefully moved a stray hair out of her face before continuing. The rogue strand must have become dislocated during the heated battle between the diametrically opposed parties. “I know it's your favourite hobby, but can you stop defiling childhood classics for us with your own creepy fan fiction!”

“Oh- so I get it making characters gay just ruins an entire franchise doesn't it, huh,” he's facing a fake jury now, well technically the young man packing was the jury, but he wanted no part in this argument, “Seeing as our gay acquaintance, Elio, here hasn't quite ‘defiled’ our childhoods, I do believe that me and this young man here deserve an apology.”

“Oh, stop trying to change the subject, you're still wrong. Also making a character gay doesn't defile a childhood, grossly changing the plot so that you can watch two characters kiss does though.”

“No way, you're just a homophobe who can't appreciate art and creativity, tell her Elio!”

“No, you are just an idiot who refuses to remember the endings of movies! Tell him Elio!”

The raven haired boy known as Elio didn't even detour his attention away from packing to face his two childhood best friends when he spoke, “Hau stop ruining Selene’s childhood.”

“Thank you.” Selene said with a small smirk upon her lips.

“And Selene, stop picking fights with Hau,” he added.

“Ha!” Exclaimed Hau.

“You know it's wrong to pick a fight with some of such a low level of intellect.”

“Hey!” Hau’s expression did a one-eighty as the last comment was spoken, “I’ll have you know that I'm plenty smart, I bet there's nobody in this room who is smarter than me.”

Elio turned around for that one, the ghost of a smile on his face, “You mean ‘whom is smarter than me.’.” Selene laughed until a pillow was thrown at her face, courtesy of Hau’s embrasement.

“Whatever,” Hau looked down in defeat, “but I do admit that I have to finish The Harry Potter movies.”

Selene rolled her eyes, “You mean finish a Harry Potter movie, I mean, everytime we watch one you chicken out scared and ditch on me.” Selene said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Hau raised his hands in defence, “Dude, they're, like, so scary, like, that Voldemort guy with the no nose and the snake thingy and the scary black haired guy with the weird voice. I get nightmares just thinking about it!”

The black-haired duo snap their necks towards the singular brunette and then back to stare at each other in shock.

“He didn't.”

“No-”

“W-what? What did I say?” A very confused Hau sputtered.

“He said it-”

“Said it, said what?!” The intellectually inferior friend was left befuddled as he tried to comprehend the two’s exchange.

“Tom Riddle.”

“He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named!”

“Oh god,” Hau says exasperated while the duo laughs behind him. The raven haired boy moves off the bed to reach into the closet excavating for the supplies he was searching for before he was distracted.

“C’mon, man,” Selene says, “You can not be mad at us, you don't even know the joke.”

“Yeah, but I know enough to be offended by it!” And we laugh again.

“Yeah, whatever.” She turns to Elio, “Hey, whatcha doin’?”

The black haired boy turns to her shortly before returning his attention back to his work, “I'm packing, you know like you guys should be doing.”

“Ugh,” Selene groans falling backwards onto the boy’s comfy bed picking up the discarded stufful doll and toying with in her hands, “We've got time, just relax dude.”

“The trip’s tomorrow~”

Now it's Hau’s turn to interject, “Yeah, that means we still got, like,” he glances at the clock, “five hours.”

“Yeah, I told you guys to leave like, six hours ago, why do you two insist on bugging me up til dawn.”

“It's not our fault your bed’s so comfy,” she says, somehow sinking deeper into the comforter.

“And your sheets always smell so nice, like You wash them or something.” He says jumping into the besides Selene, rolling himself into the blanket beneath him.

“Hau, Selene, both of you get off my bed I need to get ready for tomorrow.” Elio put a hand on his hip as he glared down at the two lying on his property, “get off now, or do you want me to get the bottle.”

The pair’s eyes widened in fear as those words were spoken, “You wouldn’t!” They say in unison. Hau begins to entrap himself even deeper within the comfy cocoon of blankets that he's claimed for himself as his own warm fortress.

“Nah, he's just bluffin’,” Hau said nervously as looked at Selene, “He wouldn't do that, he loves us right-”

He got the bottle.

\--x--

“So the subject seems to be stable, the cut across the left side of his abdomen seems to have almost completely healed by now, so it's safe to assume we can cut back on the antibiotic medications and just the pain relievers unless signs show otherwise. The humerus of the lower left arm has seemed to have had a complete recovery… so we can start on removing the cast this evening after running a few test on his other recovering-”

“Did you really spray the kahuna’s kid with a bottle of vegetable oil and blue dye.” The professor said, interrupting the young man’s analysis of the machamp’s recovery, the inquisitive expression plastered on his face.

The boy look up from my clipboard with a blank expression, making eye contact with the professor. He then swiftly averted his gaze back to the analytics in front of him, “Tests on his other documented injuries to be sure of-”

“God, you're a real monster aren't you.” He said interrupting his apprentice for the second time.

“Yes, and you are distracting me from work. When I signed up for this program, I thought that I'd be learning from the supposedly aspiring professor of Alola and instead I'm the assistant of a lazy, washed up wrestler going through a midlife crisis.” He said setting his clipboard down.

“Hey now,” the professor said defensively, “Washed-up? I'm still undefeated!” He said proudly as Elio rolled his eyes at him.

“Macha-Mach.” Said their forgotten patient.

“Oh, yes. You can go back downstairs machamp, you're done.” He said patting the Pokemon on the back on his way down. Suddenly the creak of the old wooden planks sounded, signaling the opening of the front door.

“Hey, what's goin’ on over here?” Lillie closed the door behind her as she entered the shabby excuse of a laboratory, “I was able to hear the shattering of Kakui’s spirit from outside.” Ever since Lillie began living with the professor Elio has been teaching her how to respond to the man’s bouts in the appropriate manner, Elio looked at her as one of his finest disciples, the professor however misses the adorable apprentice that once was.

“It's nothing.”

“Yeah, sure it is. Oh, hey are you packed for the trip, once Selene and Hau are out we're going to be saying goodbyes.”

“Yeah, I just have to pick up my bag at my place before we head off.”

“Cool, I'll just get my stuff upstairs and get a head start.” She said moving across the living space to reach the ladder that lead to her makeshift room.

He wrote a quick note on the desk for the professor before promptly plopping down onto the couch. “It sucks that we have to go in larger groups this year just because of some stupid gang.”

“It's not stupid,” they heard the professor shout from the basement, “Pokémon have been stolen and dozens of trainers have been robbed in the past month, the kahunas are just trying to make trainers a little bit more prepared in an instance of confrontation.”

“They're a terror group named team skull that imitates poor lingo from eighties “gang” movies, you're telling me that I should take them seriously.” He said yelling back down to the professor, never moving from the old, worn leather couch.

“I think that the Kakui has a point.” Lillie says sliding down the ladder to her floor, “And plus, it might be fun going in a large group, at least we can rely on each other if we get lost. Are you saying that you don't want me and the guys to adventure with you.”

“No, I just don't want to find Hau eating all my granola bars in the night cause he finished all of his.” He sighed, “but, I guess this won't be all bad.”

“See, I knew that you'd come along eventually,” Kakui said emerging from the laboratory basement, “I think that you may finally be warming up to me after all.”

“What?” Said Elio with a blank, of not glaring expression on his face.

“Well, I assumed you were talking about how great a professor I am, as I know you always are.” He said with an entertained smile and prideful look in his eyes.

Elio gave him a long good state before saying, “You know what, I think I'll go with you Lillie.” He said pulling off his lab coat and swiftly throwing it in the man's face, “There's not much left that I can do here anyway.”

-x-

“You may as well have slapped him in the face.” They had been walking side by side for a while now.

After picking up his things from his house, Elio said his goodbyes to his mother. It was a relatively calm exchange, both mother and son mature enough not to become emotional wrecks but both knowing the bane that would come with being away on the boy being on his own. Promises to visit the woman were almost strained betraying his cool composure, but it's not like Elio cared too much, he loved his mother after all. Lillie and Elio had be conversing on the way up towards the Kahuna’s village and the topic of discussion quickly found its way to Kukui.

“You can be a little bit nicer to him, you know.” Lillie had a lot of respect for the professor, taking her in and taking care of her for the last couple of months, she was always trying to encourage Elio to be more respectful towards him (or even just tolerant) in their off time.

“I'll be nice to him when he gives me a reason to.” In all honesty, Elio did not despise the professor. He actually had great deal of respect for his technological and biological achievements and he knew he was lucky to be studying under a man who's single handedly changed the lives of the millions of Alolan citizens. But he was just so fun to tease.

“Yeah, whatever.” She pouted. As if prompted, Lillie’s bag began to rustle restlessly jolting back and forth as if to escape. “Dang it.” She said annoyed, obviously she had predicted that this would happened. She kneeled down onto the side of the dirt path and shrugged the bag from her shoulder with great caution. She unzipped the large pack carefully and with a jolt a small cosmically coloured Pokemon sprang upwards out of its previous confine, spinning and bouncing in the air as if the small spherical pokémon in front of them had been propelling itself off of its pure joy upon escape.

Lillie rushed to force the adorable blob back into it’s confines, ineffective against the pokémon’s evasive maneuvering. “Lillie!” Elio rushed to assist his friend in her attempts to force the creature back into her bag, “You brought Nebby along! Don't you know how dangerous that is, you risked your life to save the little cue ball and you thinks it's a good idea to haul him across the region unprotected.” He scolded his friend. Nebby was still an enigma to the professor and himself, they had conducted research on the mysterious pokémon more times than he can count judging density and it’s overall mass, as well as it’s possible origins and abilities and so far they’ve only concluded one thing, this thing is powerful.

“I know, I know,” Lillie responded, waves of guilt radiating off of her, “I tried to leave Nebby behind, but he was so insistent and I just could just leave him there. I'm sorry Elio, I'll try to make sure he behaves, you'll never even notice him trust me!”

The way that she was holding onto the strap of her travel bag as if it was a life line, you couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the girl, she was practically on the verge of tears. “Calm down, it's fine Lillie, I'm sorry for yelling at you.” He said in attempt to calm his friend, “you just have to more careful with the guy someone could have seen him and we’d be in even deeper trouble if someone if we had to deal with anyone tailing us to get ahold of him.” His words were stern yet soft, not trying to upset the girl any further, but to get his point across. Even Nebby in almost understanding ceased his squirming within his confines of the bag and stayed still.

“Okay, I understand, I'll be super careful trust me.” A look flashed across her face that couldn't be mistaken as anything but determination, she stood straight and made a gesture of dusting her clothes.

“Good,” Elio smiled, “now let's get moving, I know Hau will be excited to see you in the village.” He teased, he could have sworn he saw a faint blush creep onto face as he ducked to avoid his gaze under her sun hat.

In their distraction neither of them noticed the figure hiding within the deep underbrush of the route, eyes not on the cosmic pokémon but on the young man walking along with it.


	2. Watch Them Go

Shortly after Hau and Selene voiced their goodbyes to their anxious parents, the party set off back onto Route 1 making their journey away from home and towards the first trial that awaited them in Hau’oli City.

As the band of friends trudged downhill into their next destination, they participated in idle chit-chat that, like always, showcases Hau’s outstanding perpetual ignorance but “loveable” charm.

“Dude, I'm like so happy that I gotta chose my starter pokèmon first, cause I got like the coolest one.” He said tossing the fresh pokeball that held his newly obtained Litten in his hand. At his request, and the fact that everyone else found his over enthusiasm extremely adorable, Hau was allowed to chose his pokémon companion first the week prior to their journey. Selene had chosen Poppleo afterwards as it was the superior pokèmon affinity-wise to Hau’s Litten. Lily had also been able to choose a starter pokèmon of her own despite her not being registered as a trainer, due to her relationship with the professor. She had chosen a cure Rowlet and he and Nebby had began to show signs of friendship against Nebby’s normal loneliness being confined without company often. Through Elio’s own connections with the professor, he was able to bring along his own little Stufful, which he normally kept out of it’s pokeball for it to walk beside him.

Stufful was brought in by the professor back when Elio had first started working for him as a clinic hand. He was badly injured and had wounds that apparently had been inflicted by a flock of Pikipeks on route 2. Being one of his first ever patients, Elio made it his personal goal to nurse this poor pokèmon back to health to the best of his abilities, and that he did. However when it came time for Elio to discharge Stufful after its recovery, the little fighting type refused to leave and Elio would often find him after his shift sitting on the lab’s doorstep waiting for him. With much pleasing to the professor, Kukui finally allowed him to catch the pokèmon and keep him within the confines of the lab.

Shortly after his adoption, Stufful proved to be a huge help within the lab as it’s immense strength and small size helped to move equipment and give assistance to Elio after he was promoted to the professor’s lab assistant. It's was just icing on the cake that it’s fighting-typing out matched Hau’s Litten.

As Hau and Selene argued passionately on the subject of who’s pokèmon was better, while Lily lightly interjected occasionally to correct Hau, Stufful was joyfully bobbing along by Elio’s feet as it was ecstatic that it would be able to spend much more time with his partner on this journey, sometimes it would give out small excited yipps and small nudges to Elio’s pant sleeve to show its happiness to be with his trainer.

The argument before him slowly shifted to the topic of the trials before them as Selene spoke. “Dude, I can't wait for this first trial, I heard that Ilima’s trial is actually embedded within Verdant Cave and it's on the way to the berry fields Route 2 is famous for.”

That's when Hau interjected, “Man, I bet I'll complete his trial in half the time it'll take for you guys to finish it with Litten here!” He stated excitedly.

“And then what.” Said Lily, “you'll still have to wait for the rest of us to finish the trial before you continue with the other trials. Remember we're required to journey in groups this year.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Hau said dejectedly slightly flushed at Lily comment, “I'm just saying that me and Litten are gonna come out on top of all of y’all.” He said regaining his moxy from before.

“Well I wouldn't speak too soon,” Said Elio, “‘cause with Stufful here with me and Ilima being a normal type gym leader, were guaranteed to come out of the trial zone victorious right Stufful.” He waited for the small pokèmon’s response that never came. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't felt Stufful on him for the last few minutes.

“Stufful?” He looked down to see that his happy petit friend missing from his normal position by him. “Stufful?” He said a bit louder hoping that this time his partner would hear him.

“Somethin’ wrong dude?”

“Yeah,” Elio said looking around frantically for his pokèmon, “I don't see Stufful anywhere.”

“Well we can stop for a bit and look for him if you need.” Lily had said stated.

“No, it's fine he probably just found some food or something nearby,” he said trying to convince himself, “I'll look around for him, you guys can go on ahead.”

“Are you sure dude?”

“Yeah, Elio, you know we have no problem with staying back a bit if your worried for him.”

Elio looked towards his friends for a second flashing them a knowing smile, “It's fine, I'm sure he just a little whiles back.” He said, “And Hau, how're you gonna show off your shiny new trial badge to me if you keep delaying the group, trust me I'll be fine just go on ahead.” He waves dismissively at them.

“Yeah, Elio’s totally right,” Elio grabbed Lily and Selene’s hand and dragged them along farther down the hill, “Good luck finding him!”

Lily hid her face, slightly blushed from Hau grabbing her hand so suddenly, “Be careful!”

With that Elio turned in the opposite direction of the trio and retraced their steps back towards the village.

He has barely made it five steps before an arm wrapped behind him and he was forced to breathe in a foreign sweet substance and lost consciousness.

\--

“Damn it.”

The Blonde boy stared down at the unconscious brunette before him, not thinking far after chloroforming the young man. Not thinking about how he was going to transport the body to his current base. He crouched down and looked at the soft features that adorned the boy's face as well as his striking black hair, he observed the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in his sleep. He looked down at the small unconscious pokèmon under his arm also sleeping soundly.

He sighed, “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with school and such. But thanks for all the kudos and the sweet comments, I'll try to create more of a schedule to my chapters in the future, but until then it's gonna be long and irregular.
> 
> Just so that you know Lily and Gladion are aged up to at least Elio and Selene's age.


	3. I've Got Lust

By the time I had had him in my grasp, I’ve know everything about him.

Elio Soleil, sixteen years old. Five-foot seven, relatively average height for his age but still an inch shorter than me.

Mother: Ingrid Soleil, works a small civil servant job in Hau’oli City hall, but makes a decent living. Loves Elio with all her heart and doesn't know how to make a bad Nanab foster. Sometimes sees a therapist in the city, but makes sure to keep it a secret from Elio.

Father: Unknown

What started as me scoping the company of my sister to check on her safety, soon evolved to my obsession with her young raven haired friend, soon I craved to know all about the boy's life.

He moved to Alola with his mother when he was just seven years old so that, in his mother’s words, he could be closer to his grandmother. After she passed away last spring, the pair decided to stay in Alola after they’d found that they enjoyed their lives here.

Elio made acquaintance with the Melemele island Kahuna’s grandson in his second year of primary school, where he poured a carton of chocolate milk over Hau’s head after the later called him a coded city boy. Elio befriended Selene, a bystander to the exchange, immediately afterwards.

Elio has a great passion for helping the weak and injured Pokemon around the island, and that's what drew him to applying for the position of the professor's lab assistant and later he moved his way up to the position of co director at the lab.

He was one of the people who discovered Lily that night on the beach along with the professor and his wife. He was the first to offer her a place to stay before Kakui convinced him that staying in the lab would be for the best. He was the first that Lily told Nebby about and instead of chastising her or telling her off to the police, he supported her and helped her get whatever supplies they needed between his breaks at the lab.

He was kind to my sister as a stranger in a time of need, so that's why I thought that this boy would be the best fit to help me with my dilemma.

My back was aching, the strain of keeping the Raven on my back was taking its toll, but now was not the time to fret because I was a little uncomfortable. By the time I arrived at the cave's opening that had been searching as a temporary camp for myself and my wounded pokèmon, who lay on the farther east end of the cavern sweating from his exertion. He made a few small coons at me to state his joy over my return. His right hind leg had been badly injured from a fight we had encountered with a wild ratticate. It was limp on his side and badly scratched up, I could not tell if it was broken or just badly sprained as I had absolutely no experience in medicine, better yet pokèmon medicine. Null had cuts adorning the entirety of his body as well, some much deeper than others to the point of great worry of infection. My partner needed medical treatment and quickly, and in this area Elio was the only one both experienced enough and kind enough to possibly help a Team Skull member such as himself.

I reached the end of the cave that Type: Null lied and with one hand keeping the boy on my back secured, I reached up to my shoulder to the small unconscious pokèmon that I had positioned there and placed him gently with one arm atop the abdomen of the larger pokèmon. If Null had any objection, he did not show it.

I then moved to relive the heavy weight on my back. I eased one of my hands that supported his leg and maneuvered it to underneath his arms to adjust my position to having the young man in my arms as opposed to on my back and lowered him slowly down onto the soft sleeping bag that I had been using for the past week.

When he was finally settled onto the bedding underneath him, I found myself collapsing down onto my back in exhaustion. I was relatively strong for my stature, but carrying a body like that downhill for half a mile is bound to tire anyone out. I make an attempt to sit upright into a cross legged position and look at my bounty before me.

In the soft lantern light that illuminated our shared rest site, you could see the fine pointed freckles that adorned his face on what would be normally seen as a fair. You could see the soft shades of brown within his black locks that framed his face. I found myself drawn in closer to the boy’s face.

This young man who had take in my sister and treated her as a friend when she needed it most, the boy with kind eyes and soft lips in front of him, the boy he had spent many nights looking through his window at night as he laughed and talked with his friends.

I made a few cautious movements as I crouched on the balls of my feet. I slowly moved my hand and cup his face gently. How many nights had I wished to be one of those lucky enough to be his friend.

As I inched closer to him I heard him start to mumble in his sleep, an aspect I found adorable for a second, and I crept closer to him to try and decipher the words he spoke.

“Hmmm… Stufful, uhh… “ He uttered, it seemed he was dreaming of his partner pokèmon in his chloroform endured sleep. I smiled gently at him at the prospect. He started to mumble more. “Hmmm,” he groaned out, “Stufful use take-down.”

I recoiled away from his body in shock of hearing his clear words and looked over to where the fighting pokèmon had been sleeping just a second ago and found it empty, instead finding a very smug looking Type: Null alone.

“Suffa!” I look down to see the changing pokèmon in front of me.

Shit.

“Good, Stufful.” I said placing my hands in front of me, in a desperate attempt at showing submission, “now stay down.”

“Stuffa!” The little runt was gonna charge full force right at my stomach. I looked over at the not sleeping boy who was now propped up on his elbows looking right at me.

My last thought was of how adorable he looked waking up before blacking out.

\--x--

I didn't know what time it was when I had awakened from being knocked out by a stuffed animal, I just know that when it happened it was both nighttime and I felt ashamed.

I stirred awake from the constant nudging that I felt from my side. When I awoke to the sight of Null looking down at me with light glee. I groaned.

As I sat up I noticed the brace and bandages that now wrapped around the formerly injured leg of my companion. Many of the deeper gashes that had covered his thighs and abdomen were now covered in gauze patches and much of the smaller cuts were now scabbing nicely. And overall Null just look much cheerier than he had been the last few days, even if he still had a noticeable limp in his back leg.

“Well I'll be damned.” I smiled up towards my pokèmon, Elio healed my pokèmon without even needing to be asked. Speaking of him, I glanced around the cave in search of the young scientist and his small demon beast and saw no one was in the cavern but them.

Not missing a beat, Null limped off towards a corner of the cave nudging something atop of his head and hastily returned to me lowering it into my hands to show me a neatly handwritten letter I could only assume to be written by Elio before he left. With a small smile on my face I began to read.

_“Hey Asshole, I looked through your wallet and found your ID and I know your name is Gladion, but in all honesty I really don't care. I assume you drugged my in the middle of the street and dragged me all the way to Ten Carat Hill for me to heal your pokèmon, which not only makes you an asshole, but also an idiot as you could have just asked, idiot. Anyway, I don't know what the hell kind of pokèmon that thing is but you must have fucked up real bad to do the damages that were on that thing happen, there were major lacerations that dug into its torso and right legs as well as a major fracture on his hind right leg. I dressed the wounds on the major gashes and applied disinfectant as well as applied balm to the smaller minor cuts and scrapes to augment the healing rate. I made a small brace using the crap I found in your backpack and some electric tape for its leg. Make sure your pokèmon stay laying down and not applying too great of pressure on its injured leg as to not deepen any fractures that are already present.”_

____

I look up at Null with an incredulous look, I received what I assume is a shrug.

____

_“Make sure to wash off all of the cuts that I dressed with distilled water and to redress them just by taking a gauze pad and covering the infirmes area gently. I took two weeks worth of rations from your backpack as payment,” ___

______ _ _

‘Fair’, thought Gladion.

______ _ _

_“Anyway, I was happy to fix up your pokèmon this time, but please don't drug random kids on the street and hope for them to do you favors, I'll ignore it this time, but really that's super illegal. Anyway, as much as I wanted to tell you off to your face, my friends are waiting for me and I would not like to keep them. So recap: stop fucking up, keep your pokèmon resting, wash its wounds, dress them regularly, and stop kidnapping random kids. Well it was unpleasant and uncomfortable, see you later asshole. ___

________ _ _ _ _

_P.S. I know you're with Team Skull it pretty obvious by the way that you dress you look like every bad guy in a movie about teens from the eighties, and don't worry, your hideout is safe with me, ‘cause as far as I know you didn't try to murder me or steal my pokèmon. Anyway you're still an asshole, bye!” ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

I finished reading the letter folded it into a small square and slipped it into my pocket. Null nudged me once more.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Damnit, Null lay the fuck down or Arceus forgive me I’ll-” I paused and stared frozen in front of me, my angry words suddenly dying as the sight before me fully captured my attention. Null must have noticed too as he turned around and spotted what had caught my eye.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Where I had hit the wall earlier there was a huge crater in the shape of a person.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my last end notes were really long and got deleted so I'm just gonna say, thanks for reading, kudoing, and commenting.
> 
> Don't expect anything from me, and bye!!!


End file.
